The invention relates to a drum beater device which is typically used with a bass drum and a drum beater foot pedal. The present invention discloses a novel self-aligning beater which allows the head to self-align with a flat striking surface of a bass drum.
The self-aligning beater device comprises a drum beater head having preferably two impact surfaces which may be selectively rotated to expose one of the impact surfaces to the striking surface of a bass drum.
The impact surface of the head free for angular displacement relative to the shaft and for circumferential rotation about the shaft, whereby, the impact surface of the head may independently align itself with the striking surface of a drum by swiveling angularly relative to the shaft and by rotating circumferentially about the shaft as the impact surface of the head engages the flat striking surface of the drum.
Moreover, in the way the impact surface of the head may independently align itself with the striking surface of the drum by swiveling angularly relative to the shaft and by rotating circumferentially about the shaft as the impact surface of the head engages the flat striking surface of the drum.
It uniquely employs a unitary axle independent of moving parts for mounting the head to an upwardly extending shaft while leaving the impact surface of the head free for angular displacement relative to the shaft and for circumferential rotation about the shaft.
The self-aligning drum beater may be used with a bass drum pedal and a flat striking surface of a bass drum.